Unbound Reality Wiki:Powers and Characters Policy
Powers and Characters Policy Here at Tails of Fairy Tail Wiki, we Preach and highly Encourage creativity from our users when they create their powers. We may be based on Fairy Tail, but we also encourage many other types of abilities, powers, and skills that wouldn't be classified as "magic" from other types of universes. The biggest concern we stress is RESPECT for creations. Here are some examples of breaking this policy: *If you are caught using another user's power without his/her permission. *If you try and claim another user's work that is not yours. *If you create a power or ability that is too overpowered and basically unbeatable. If you find yourself fascinated with another user's power, you may ask the owner that you are interested in. If the owner gives his/her consent, then you may use the power for your character, once any Administration member has been made NOTICE of this agreement. Now there may be situations where two users may have powers that are similar. In this case, the user who had his/her idea first prior to this situation will have the ultimate say. Additionally, the Administration reserves the prerogative to mediate and assist in forging an agreement during negotiations. As for characters, we want you to be original and creative. However, you do not necessarily have to come up with your own, but if you do use ideas from a different anime, manga, comic. or any universe, then anything is fair game. Here are some suggestions you can consider: :*''Weakness'' :*''Concept'' :*''Ability'' :*''Strengths'' Aside from that, each character should include seven sections to their page under Title Two so it can be found easier in the contents. The seven sections that should be included are: :*''Appearance'': We would like to know what your character looks like here. How their hair normally is, their eye color, and what they usually wear on a daily basis. This is fairly fundamental in having a character, as nobody wants their fanon characters in the nude. :*''Personality'': There is no use of having a fanon character who is monotone and flat. Give them a personality that differentiates them from stupid cyborgs who want to destroy the earth! And... Cyborgs... if you are reading this... I don't mean it! :*''History'': Please try and include your character's history, as it would be nice to know about them and what they came from to make them who they are currently (like why a villain is evil). :*''Synopsis'': This is where you decide what to put. Sum up the adventures of your fanon characters from an RP or a fanon series! This is where you can be creative, but if you own multiple pages, make sure these match so we don't get confused. :*''Magic and Abilities'': Is your character fast? Strong? Flexible? Oh, never mind my fetishes... Anyways, this is where you would express this! Here you get out the creativity of your Magic and show us your TRUE essence! (if applicable) :*''Equipment'': Does your character have a sword as cool as Excalibur or as hot as a flamethrower? Tell us here what it is capable of and what your character uses it for. (if applicable) :*''Trivia'': This is where you right some facts about your character which you cannot include in the above six. Here is where you name which manga, anime or game your character is from or where you got the inspiration for their concept and their being (if you drew them). Category:Policy We like to emphasize that these are mere guidelines which means you do not have to include everything, but it would heightened interest by other users should you do so. Enforcement of this will be on a case by case basis. If you are unsure as to whether your powers or characters is allowed, or you need help, then ASK any Administration member. They will help you to the best of their ability. Category:Policy